This invention relates to cassette storage devices, and more particularly to storage devices for storing audio tape cassette cases of the Norelco or Phillips types, generally designated as "compact cassettes".
An object of the present invention is to provide compact cassette storage devices which are relatively easy to manufacture, small in size and which retain a plurality of compact cassettes in a compact arrangement.
A further object of the invention is to provide compact cassette storage devices which retain the compact cassette cases in such a manner that the cases may be opened while they are retained in the storage device to remove the cassette tape therefrom.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide such a storage device for use with a sun visor of an automobile, and which prevents compact cassette cases from inadvertently opening and releasing their contents during use of the vehicle.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide such tape cassette storage devices which retain tape cassette cases in generally the form of a "book" so that the storage device with its tape cassettes mounted therein may be stored on, for example a bookshelf, the titles of the cassettes being visible at positions generally taken by the binding of a book.